Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for supporting a waste gate module.
Description of Related Art
A turbo charger for an internal combustion engine is an apparatus for recovering the pressure and heat energy of exhaust gas and compressing air flowing into an engine by driving a turbine using the exhaust energy of the engine, compressing air using a compressor placed in the same axis as the turbine, and supplying the compressed air to the engine. The turbo charger, together with an intercooler for cooling the temperature of suction air, is used in most of diesel engines in order to improve output. A common turbo charger includes a turbine wheel and a compressor wheel. Exhaust gas discharged through the exhaust port of the engine rotates the turbine wheel of the turbo charger. As a result, the compressor wheel connected to the turbine wheel through a connection shaft is rotated. Furthermore, the compressor wheel is installed in the intake port of the engine, and air flowing into the engine is compressed by the rotation of the compressor wheel.
In such a turbo charger, if the RPM of the engine is high or the capacity of the engine is great, air excessively compressed by the compressor is supplied to the combustion chamber in view of an internal structure. As a result, there is an adverse effect in that engine output is decreased due to the driving of the turbo charger because a ratio of air within a combustion chamber is excessively increased compared to fuel.
In order to solve such a problem, if the RPM of the engine is high or the capacity of the engine is great, a waste gate is placed on the inlet side of the turbine housing (the turbine wheel is disposed within the turbine housing) of the turbo charger and a vent valve (or also called a bypass valve) for opening and closing the waste gate is installed. If excessively compressed air flows into the combustion chamber, the vent valve is driven so that part of exhaust gas is directly discharged without passing through the turbine wheel in order to reduce the RPM of the turbine wheel.
Such a conventional waste gate is a mechanical type and configured to operate by a vacuum difference between the intake side and the exhaust side. In recent years, an electronic waste gate for opening and controlling a vent valve using a separate motor is emerging in order to control an accurate and proper time when the vent valve is open.
In a conventional electronic waste gate, however, high heat generated by exhaust gas is transferred to an actuation module for driving the vent valve through the turbo charger because the actuation module is disposed close to the turbo charger. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the actuation module may break down or cause an error because a temperature of the actuation module exceeds an allowable temperature.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.